Cupid Valentine
|-|Gacha World= |-|Anime Gacha= |-|Full Body= Character Synopsis Cupid Valentine 'is a semi-deity reigning above the world who only comes once in a year, specifically at Valentine's Day. Her duty is to match people together by striking them with an invisible arrow, in which leads to people meeting each other, of which she treats as if "fate" brought them together. The cupid does not discriminate; for she unconditionally matches two people together, be it rich or poor, ugly or beautiful as people deem it so, and more. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C, likely 2-A Verse: 'Gachaverse '''Name: '''Cupid Valentine '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Existed since the first feeling of love '''Classification: '''Goddess of Love and Desire '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic Manipulation (Her task is to induce the feeling of love and affection across humanity. Capable of pacifying anyone who is within her presence), Morality Manipulation (Even those of a hostile nature are prone to Cupid's powers, of which could make them pacifistic), Creator Physiology, Creation & Destruction (Creators have the natural ability to create anything from their thoughts and will alone, ranging from other sentient beings to even entire realities), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing beings from reality, of which she did to many Solarian followers. Stated to be capable of erasing the entire Luniverse from simple boredom), Reality Warping (Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Possesses control over the RNG System, of which can alter causal relations and change the probability of situations, such as altering the course of a battle), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired), Abstract Existence (Creators are stated to be conceptual in nature and likely have a similar nature to other Creators such as Inferno Carrie and Christmas Eve; Exists as the embodiment of love and desire), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Darkness and Light), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Creators are stated to be transcendent of the concept of death, with it being inapplicable to them. Creators exists as nessasity to reality and are reliant on the existence of Entrop and whatever they embody. Creators true forms exist on a higher dimensional plane, with their physical bodies being emanations), Law Manipulation (Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. Created the laws that govern the Gachaverse and can manipulate them fundamentally), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Large Size (Type 8; When in True Form; The true forms of a Creator exceeds that of the entire universe and universes orbit them instead), Non-Corporeal (Creators exist as purely information and are stated to lack physical forms), Madness Manipulation (Creator's true selves can't be comprehended by mortlas, being solely a mesh of information. When one gazes upon them, one will go insane gradually if exposed to The Creator), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Even the weakest of Gods & Creators have the ability to create and destroy universes at will, as such, she should be comparable to other creators. Also undoubtedly superior to lesser creator, whocan so much as create "hundreds of universes and concepts" with the mere wave of their hand if desired), likely '''Multiverse Level+ '(Should be comparable to Succubus Lilith and likely on the calibur as divine beings such as Yume, another goddess who created Chibion, where the dreams of infinite beings become entire realities. Capable of creating a reality outside the reach of The Creators, where her powers are also amplified) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Should be comparable to Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time. The Creators also reside within The Void, which exists outside the totality of all universes. It's later revealed that Creators view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond it's linear flow) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' '''Striking Ability: Multi-Universal, likely Multiversal+ '(Even the lesser creators are capable of creating hundreds and concepts of universes with the mere of their hands. Also capable of creating entire realities beyond the power and reach of The Creators and she also should be comparable to Succubus Lilith, who has a small fraction of Creator Luni's power) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level+ '(Scaling to The Creators, whom of which can survive the destruction of entire universes and were also able to survive the destruction of "The Old World") 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ '(Her powers extend across the entire multiverse, with her abilities being capable of bringing love upon anyone in Gachaverse) 'Intelligence: Very High, possibly Nigh-Omniscient ' '''Weaknesses: '''Cupid's powers are only at their height when it's Valentine's Day. Furthermore, she's the most active on that day Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' * 'Cupid's Bow & Arrow: '''Cupid Valentine has a magical bow that she uses. This bow has invisible arrows that are capable of inducing the feeling of platonic love and desire when struck at a target. Furthermore, these arrows can make a person lustful to the point where they are mindless *'Elemental Control: 'As a God, Cupid can wield all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. This also extends to being able to manipulate both light and dark *'Creation & Destruction: 'Gods are capable of creating and destroying entire universes as stated by Sol *'Spatial Manipulation: 'Gods have the ability to create spaces that are spatially flat and can compress beings to 2-D beings *'Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & History Manipulation: '''Gods such as Creator Luni are capable of creating futures and making them become true (Your future I created ends now!"). Goddess Ellie is also capable of controlling "Numbers" and making them true *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: '''Gods are stated to have their own personal universes they control, also evident by Luni who holds own dimension *'Matter Manipulation: 'Gods can manipulate atoms in order to create physical structures *'Acausality: 'Creators exist outside of linear Causality and Time , including Past, Present and Future *'Corruption: 'Creator Luni was responsible for the creation of "Corruption" and to extend, The Blades of Corruption *'Void Manipulation: '"Corruption" (A power that Creator Luni created), can erase things from reality and send them beyond non-existence *'Law Manipulation: 'Gods can create their own fundamental laws, as shown with Ellie, who was going to create her own multiverse with it's own rules and laws. Also scaling off of The Admins of Xkour, who can create laws where loss results in instant death *'Existence Erasure: 'Gods like Creator Luni can erase all realities from existence. Also Creators naturally reside in the void and can remove froms, such as universes from existence *'Conceptual Manipulation: '''Even lesser Creators can create hundreds of concepts with simply raising their hands. In addition, Creator Luni created the conceptual embodiment of "Corruption" (In addition to the idea itself) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Guardian Category:Demi-Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Morality Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Acausal Beings Category:Heroes Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Physical Embodiment Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Probability Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Large Size Users Category:Void Users Category:The Corruption Users Category:Time Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 2